Love's Firey Power of Change
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Dabi decides one night to attack Izuku, only to find they share a soul mate bond. He decides that he has to join UA and become a hero to make Izuku happy for now at least. He and Izuku work towards understanding their nature and the nature of true heroes. Meanwhile the League of Villians are unhappy with his betrayal and will stop at nothing to see All Might, Izuku and Dabi dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dabi stared at the shot glass in his hand a moment, before downing it. "Another barkeep." He said waving his glass at Kurogiri who sighed.

"Don't you have better things to do Dabi?" Kurogiri asked and Dabi shook his head.

"Not really, since you are all biding your time, planning the next attack."

"Why don't you go hero hunting then, surely you can be doing better things than taking up space at my bar."

"What space, no one is around Kurogiri and I'm a wanted man, where else am I going to get my drink on, with amazing looks like mine?" Dabi asked and Kurogiri groaned.

"Be careful or you'll wind up being as conceited as a hero."

"No I could never be that conceited." Dabi said with a grin that had a little too much teeth in it. He wished that he didn't hurt all the time, when he wasn't fighting. The alcohol dulled the pain of the old burns and staples on his skin. He knew if he decided that he wanted to go back, he could, but why would he ever want to go back to his abusive asshole of a father. There wasn't anything he could do to help his siblings, short of killing his father and his soul wasn't so black he'd do that yet. In fact he'd never killed anyone, despite being raised by villains since the time he was eleven years old.

The very villains he was chasing, after he'd accidentally hit a barrel full of gunpowder, had rescued him. He'd been blown clear of the blast, his upper body badly damaged. He would have died if it weren't for the weak ass healing abilities of someone the villains had known. They'd been villains but it was only the true sick fucks that would let a kid die. The sick fucks like the ones he was working with now, still if those kids were old enough to be in the hero program, they were old enough to fight against villains. He'd fought against villains at eleven years old for the first and last time. Bloodyfist, Bloodmaker and Hammerhead had rescued him from a life of abuse and it said something about heroes that being raised by a couple of villains was preferable to being raised by his father.

Dabi drained another glass of vodka, shaking his head, wondering how he ever could have idolized that man. Wondering how he could have risked his own life, to ensure that his father kept his focus on him, instead of switching it to his baby brother. How stupid he'd been to want to risk his life, just to prove to his father that he was worth his time. Normal kids didn't have to prove to their parents that they were worth the time actually being around, but normal kids never had the childhood he'd had.

"Here take the bottle, just don't puke in my bar." Kurogiri said handing the bottle to Dabi, who gulped down the liquor, yeah he was turning out just like his old man after all. He drank to escape the memories just like his father and then he wanted to fight once he was done drinking. Again just like his old man, but at least he didn't choose his own children as targets for his fists. Dabi had decided that if he was going to have kids, he'd never treat them like Endeavor had treated him. He gulped down the vodka the bottle becoming half empty in a matter of moments, before he left the bar swaying from side to side.

He needed a target for the anger burning inside him, a target for his rage and who better than that little green haired punk. The little hero who apparently was taught nothing about leaving a trail, the kid was just the right amount of challenging. He flipped up the hood on his trench coat and walked towards where the kid lived. The League had been trailing all the kids that went to UA in preparation for an attack, well he'd beat them to it. He'd take down that little green haired punk before he had the chance to become a hypocrite, or should he say hero.

Dabi grinned at the prospect of what he was about to do, his heart filled with rage, his flames ready to light up the night. Yeah the kid might win, but it wasn't as if anyone cared about Dabi anyway, there wouldn't be anyone crying if he wound up taking a dirt nap and he needed an outlet for his rage. Soon he'd burn himself up and out, if he couldn't find a way to calm the fires raging within him. He crawled in through the kid's window, really all this was laughably easy, and the kid didn't even lock his windows. He stalked over to the bed, planning how he would attack preparing to burn him, that way at least some people would be giving Dabi the respect he deserved. The moment he touched the kid however he felt a shock race through his body, moving to his very soul.

Green eyes opened and stared wide eyed into Dabi's and Dabi quickly put a hand over the kids mouth. "Are you going to scream?" He asked and the kid shook his head. "Well we're well and truly fucked now aren't we?"

"How are you here?"

"You seriously need to learn how to avoid a tail and get some security measures in place. Honestly I wonder what they teach you snot nosed brats."

"I'm not a little kid."

"Oh trust me you know nothing about this world." Dabi stated. "The only one in your class that knows anything about what heroes are truly like is Shouto Todoroki, he knows how dark they can be."

"Yeah and villains are so much better?"

"Heroes, villains, both are two sides of the same coin, villains don't care who they hurt and heroes are paid to ensure that the villains don't hurt the citizens. They are all after power, they just go about in different ways."

"Shut up!" The kid demanded fire in his eyes and Dabi grinned, yes this kid had passion, he was a good match for him.

"Its true though, Stain had the courage to make a stand, to show the darkness that lurks within the hero community and although he was defeated, more will come to understand that his ideals were true. There aren't any true heroes, we're all killers, some are just more societal acceptable." He stated and Izuku stared at him in shock.

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is, sooner or later you are going to have to kill someone, sooner or later someone's blood will be on your hands. Sooner or later you'll find someone that you either have to kill, or be killed yourself. I was raised by a hero for the first eleven years of my life, after that I was raised by villains, can you guess who treated me better?" Dabi asked.

"Just because some heroes make crappy parents, doesn't mean that they all do, or they are all like villains. Villains hurt people, they destroy whole buildings and properties, and they steal from others." Izuku said. "You aren't going to convince me that heroes aren't good."

"Not all heroes are good and not all villains are bad, people are people kid."

"I'm not a kid." Izuku glared at him. "And it would take a villain to have such logic."

"Well at least I've never managed to critically injure anyone, you can't say the same can you?" Dabi demanded and Izuku stared at him. "Its funny how easily heroes stop viewing villains as human, all their ideals about justice and right versus wrong go right out the window, the moment they have the opportunity to attack someone. Even if that person is only trying to rob a bank because they are just desperate for money so they can pay their little brother's medical bills."

"I'm sure there are so many bleeding heart villains who want to care for their families." Izuku said and Dabi smiled.

"Actually I got my scars trying to pick a fight with just such a team of villains." He said. "Its incredibly ironic that the villain that saved my life, couldn't save the life of his little brother."

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"That was the first and last time I ever tried to play hero." Dabi said and saw the surprise in Izuku's eyes. "Remember the whole bit where I said I was raised for the first eleven years of my life by a hero? Well that hero wasn't exactly the greatest Dad, but he trained me and I foolishly loved the bastard, I wanted him to teach me how to be a great hero and we could fight together one day as a family. I was one naive kid, despite the daily beatings from my dear old man. It was when my little brother turned four and got his quirk that Daddy dearest decided that I was no longer worth the effort of training. He was a busy man after all, a hero and now my brother showed more promise than me. I didn't want Daddy to stop paying attention to me, to stop loving me, to stop being the favorite and so I snuck out one night and decided to take down a bunch of villains. I choose a bank by the docks, which had been robbed multiple times before, and I waited. I waited for weeks before I managed to get my opportunity to shine. I saw three people trying to rob a bank and I attacked them full force, with the power of all my flames. I just so happened to have the bad luck of standing by a ship that was carrying black market gunpowder. At least I was blown clear of the blast and as for the villains I was chasing, they were able to avoid the blast entirely. They took one look at the broken body of a kid and one gave me his blood to close my wounds and heal my damaged tissue. Another stapled my face so I could breath properly; they then took me with them. They didn't have much, but they shared what they did have. Bloodtaker took the blood of others and channeled it into healing someone, Bloodyfist could take the blood of others to make himself stronger and Hammerhead, well Hammerhead had the head of a Hammerhead shark. Bloodyfist had somehow gotten cancer and these three friends had come up with a despite plan to rob a bank, so Bloodyfist could get the treatment he needed. Bloodtaker's quirk didn't work on diseases only flesh wounds and so they would have to pay for an expensive healer that could save Bloodyfist's life. By the time they managed to rob a bank, it was too late and Bloodyfist died two months after I first met him. The other two took me in, despite how I'd caused the death of their friend and brother. They knew I was just a kid and I was desperate for my abusive father to love me. They understood what that was like, coming from abusive homes themselves and they took it upon themselves to ensure I wouldn't starve and that I'd never have to go back to living with my abuser." Dabi crouched on Izuku's bed and smiled at the teenager.

"That's some story, but forgive me if I don't come to believe all villains are bleeding hearts that are simply misunderstood."

"Oh trust me, they aren't, but that doesn't mean that there aren't good sides to even the worst of villains." Dabi said. "No one is all good, or all evil, there's no big bad not truly, and there's simply what you want and the people that stand in your way."

"That's a really messed up way at looking at life."

"True, but its how a lot of the world thinks, I've seen life from both sides, as the son of a hero and a child being raised by villains. Most people are looking out for themselves, oh a lot try to mask it; at least the villains are honest about it. What do your classmates say? I'm going be the very best hero ever and save lots of people, but if they truly only wanted to save others, they would join the police force. No they want the glory of fighting villains, the cheering of their fans, they want to be treated like they believe that they deserve. That's what's wrong with heroes. Villains aren't like that we don't pretend that we want to save others, when really we're only looking after ourselves and the people we care about. We go after we want and pursue it to the very end, whatever that end might be."

"And what do you want?"

"To make my father pay for what he did to me and my siblings, I haven't decided if I want to kill him, maim him or just take away the adulation that he loves so much. However One for all promised me that he'd take away his quirk for me, if I help them to kill All Might. To me the choice was simple, the life of a man that will most likely die soon anyway, compared to my father finally getting the suffering he deserves. My siblings and I finally being free from that bastard. I considered what I was going to do and decided that it was worth it to me for the reward."

"And why are you here tonight in my room?"

"Well it wasn't to find my soul mate, you got lucky there, and next time you won't be so lucky. You really have to get better security in here, with how much the League wants to see you dead." Dabi said.

"The League, aren't you part of the League."

"Not anymore, you'd never join them and we're stuck together. Luckily all I ever did was attack a bunch of kids and I didn't actually manage to really hurt anyone, so I'll most likely have to go to community service." Dabi said and shrugged.

"Community service, what are you planning for?" Izuku demanded and Dabi grinned.

"Simple you're my soul mate, from now on we have to be together." Dabi stated. "You will need someone to watch your back and so I'll do my time then become a hero, I already know what you have studied this past year and through the soul mate act, I'll be allowed to join you in classes. Also through the soul mate act, my past crimes will be completely forgiven once we become heroes."

"So even though you hate heroes, your going to become one?" Izuku demanded. "Who's the hypocrite now?"

"Not me, because I wouldn't be compromising my beliefs, if it wasn't for you. You became more important to me, than anything else in my life, the moment our souls connected. Where as you've been questioning me, treating me like the enemy, when you should have realized that I'd never hurt you."

"That doesn't stop you from hurting my friends."

"Man what have you been taught about soul mates, I'm incapable of harming them, because harming them would harm you. You know you are way too good for your own good, I can see why fate chose for us to be together. Its obvious that fate has a sick sense of humor." He said and grinned, Izuku shuddered. "Don't worry about my pretty face, once I reveal who I am, I'm sure I'll be able to get it healed."

"What do you mean who you are?"

"I'm Touya Todoroki, the Todoroki Family's lost child." Dabi said and grinned. "Oh I'm going to love the look on Daddy dearest's face when I show up with my soul mate." He laughed and Izuku stared at him as joy flooded the bond.

"Your Shouto's brother?" He asked and Dabi nodded.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Dabi." He said. "I refuse to answer to his last name." He added and yawned. "I suppose we should get some sleep." He added and removed his shoes before crawling into Izuku's bed, Izuku stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired, come to bed, snuggle with me." Dabi said and Izuku found himself curling against Dabi, as the other wrapped his arms around him. Dabi smiled and fell asleep quicker than he had in a long time. Izuku however stayed awake long after Dabi started to snore and drool from the corner's of his mouth, his face lax in sleep. What Dabi said about hurting him was true, Izuku could never hurt Dabi, all he wanted was his happiness, the happiness of a villain. That made Izuku doubt what he'd believed his entire life, he didn't understand how he could want such a horrible person to be happy, yet he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM HERE." The alarm clock blared and Dabi sat bolt upright his heart pounding.

"What the fuck!" He demanded as Izuku continued to sleep, he found the dam alarm clock and managed not to fry the thing on sight. Then turned to a still sleeping Izuku and gently shook his shoulder, before shaking it harder. He didn't actually want to hurt his soul mate, not because he loved him or anything, but because hurting the kid would be like hurting himself and he didn't hurt himself unless it could be avoided. He stared at Izuku a moment before finding the easiest things for the boy to wear as well as two tee shirts that everyone kept in their closets just in case. People knew it was possible for soul mates to have a past and it had been decided long ago that everyone was to respect the white shirts and not shoot someone on sight that was wearing one. Izuku's convictions were simply stronger than Dabi's otherwise Dabi would not be doing what he was about to do. He groaned as he put on the white shirt, before pulling back the blankets and dressing Izuku. Man his soul mate could sleep like the dead; he chuckled softly, before putting the white shirt on Izuku as well.

He then gently sat the boy up and brushed his hair, before brushing his own, and then spiking it with the product he carried. He then picked Izuku up and lifted him into his arms; Izuku made a contented sigh at the skin-to-skin contact and buried his nose against Dabi's neck. Dabi gently removed his face from his neck, before calling the reporters and issuing a tip that they would want to be at UA within the hour.

He then strode from the room and smiled as a green haired lady stared at him. "Good morning, how do I wake him up?"

"Who are you?"

"Dabi Mrs. Midoria I assume." He said and smiled. "I'd show you the mark on my wrists but I currently have my hands full, it wouldn't be good if I was late to my first day." He said and she stared at him in shock a moment, before she grabbed a backpack and added a bento box to it.

"I'll eat at work, I know it will take you a few days at least to trust the food at the school." She said. "I'm glad that my sons convictions won out over yours."

"Are you truly surprised? Its not as though I'm resolute like him, I just want some fucker who messed with me and people like him to pay for what was done to me and my family." Dabi stated grabbing the backpack. "Its not like I can't do that and become a hero." He added

"Revenge, that's why you became a villain?"

"No not at all, I became a villain because there are pretenders out there, pretending to be heroes when they aren't. I became a villain because there are children being abused by parents that the rest of the world considers to be heroes. No one sees a hero and considers the bruises on his children's skin and thinks oh maybe he's not a hero after all. Yeah he saves people, but look at his poor son. They think of themselves and their families and the children, mothers and fathers that hero will save. They decide that it's not worth looking too closely into how a hero decides to raise their children, he's a hero after all! Surely he would never do anything bad to them, surely he's a good family man." Dabi laughed and Inko stared at him. "I believe that all heroes are hypocrites, they take what they want just as much as villains do. They just do it without hurting civilians. Heroes, villains, its all two sides of the same coin and at least the villains are honest about it." He said hitching Izuku up in his arms. "Now how do I wake him?"

"Sometimes you can't, he has a habit of over thinking things to the point where he passes out, is it truly necessary to wake him."

"I guess not, but I'm going to go to UA with him regardless of if he's awake or not." Dabi said. "I have to, I need to make this public, because even if those laws are in place, I don't trust them to be followed." He said and Inko stared at him.

"No one would go against such a law surely."

"Well you can be sure that my ex employers will be gunning for me, along with Daddy dearest after today." Dabi said and smiled at Inko. "So yes its necessary for me to ensure both our safety, trust me I don't like taking center stage like some circus freak lab experiment reject, but certain things need to happen to ensure that we're both as safe as possible." Dabi said and Inko nodded, before handing him the backpack.

"I suppose you would know how to keep yourself and Izuku safe better than I do in this situation."

"I'd also suggest that you either contact UA, or check yourself into a hotel under a false name. I'll try to get you a safe house until all this blows over, but I can't promise anything."

"Am I in danger?" Inko asked and Dabi nodded.

"The League knows where you work and obviously where your home is, I suggest you take what you need and find a hotel or something until I call you."

"I'll do that, thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you, just so we're clear, I'm doing it for Izuku."

"I understand, but thank you all the same. I'm glad that you are dedicated to protecting my son, if nothing else. However if he comes to harm because of you, I won't forgive you."

"That's only fair, I would expect nothing less of a parent that is worthy of so much love." He said, he managed to pull it on awkwardly, before leaving the house and walking towards the train station and getting on the train.

Everywhere people stared and pointed to him, it was annoying, didn't they have better things to do. Was it truly so shocking that a villain had found their soul mate? What idiot would use public transport otherwise, these fine citizens knew that he was no danger to him, unless they attacked. He was glad he managed to leave the train and made it to UA before some hero could stop him from doing what he needed to do. Cameras flashed, people stared and he smiled.

"Good morning everyone, last night I found my soul mate, the revelation that he was my soul mate taxed him, so he's sleeping. Still his convictions are greater than mine, so I would like to renounce my villainous ways and become a hero, otherwise I'd hurt my soul mate and you all know how I can't do that. Fate has always been a bitch to me, I was born Touya Todoroki first born son of the hero Endeavor. Endeavor has some creative approaches towards raising children, creative approaches that include hard training, harder beatings, tempered by neglect. As a stupid eleven year old I wanted Daddy's love so badly, that I decided to stake out a bank near the docks. The resulting explosion from when I tried to apprehend three villains was so great that it blew me back forty feet, the villains were lucky to escape the blast, and I wasn't so lucky. However they saw this burnt kid and decided that they were going to save my life, they raised me, until I was eighteen and my life with them was infinitely better than my life with Endeavor. They didn't love me, but at least they cared for me. Through the Hero and Family Protection act, I'm entitled to healing, regardless of my past and I intend to heal my body." He said and smiled at the cameras and reporters who stared at him in surprise, he turned and walked towards UA.

"Mr. Todoroki, can you elaborate, how did you become a villain?"

"Don't call me Mr. Todoroki, I won't be compared to that man, even though I can't hurt you physically, I'll find some way of making you pay , if you call me by that man's name. I'm Dabi and heroes turned their backs on me, I decided that I'd turn my back on them. That some heroes aren't worthy of the name hero, or the adulation they receive." He stated and started walking past the reporters and into UA, the gate worked for him because he had Izuku's ID, the gate was a simple system, it just scanned ID's and let people in. He smiled as would be heroes stared at him and Izuku, his steps sure as he saw one of Izuku's classmates. "Where's class 1A."

"What have you done to Izuku?"

"Nothing, he just exhausted himself and he'll most likely wake up soon, but even his Mom can't wake him when he gets like this."

"Why didn't you leave him in his room then?" The girl demanded.

"How would it look if I waited to come forward?" Dabi demanded and she stared at him in shock. "Didn't think of that now did you, me and Izuku are sort of a package deal now and you know the laws regarding soul mates."

"So you're going to sit in on our classes."

"No I'm aiming a bit higher, I'm going to become a hero." He stated and the girl stared at him. "Not because I want to, but because my naive soul mate thinks so highly of heroes, that if I didn't try to become one, it would hurt him eventually. I can't hurt my soul mate, so I might as well do this now, rather than risking hurting him down the line." He said and she stared at him in open-mouthed shock a moment, before she nodded.

"I'll show you to our class." She said and he nodded, together they walked to a classroom and Dabi settled in a desk, moving Izuku in his arms so the boy was slumped in his lap, his head resting against Dabi's shoulder. Everyone stared at him, including the teacher and he grinned, oh this was going to be fun.

"What did you do to Izuku?" Mr. Aizawa demanded.

"Nothing, the reality of our bond wasn't easy on him, I suspect he agonized over it all night. His foolish behavior doesn't really hurt me, so he managed to exhaust himself. He'll wake up eventually, but his Mother said that it's nearly impossible to wake him when he gets like this. You know after training the way you do, you need a full night's sleep, or else things like this happen. By the way have you heard of security measures, it's not like your being targeted by a group of villains or anything. Yet Izuku's house was laughably easy to get into and that security door is a joke, not to mention the bugs planted throughout this school. You really need to improve your security around here."

"What improvements would you suggest?" Mr. Aizawa asked pinching the bridge of his nose, Dabi grinned, clearly the hero had a few issues with his temper, and oh this would be fun.

"Not here, if you want to talk to me about matters of security don't do it here, the League has pretty much tapped into your entire surveillance feed, the only places that the cameras don't go are the bathrooms and locker rooms, which has spared my eyesight the eyesore of seeing all of you naked at least." He said and they started yelling all at once, which finally woke Izuku he snorted and stared at Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa?" He asked and then looked up at Dabi. "Dabi."

"Ah sleeping beauty awakens, good morning Izuku." Dabi said and Izuku stared at him in confusion, before his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Why are we at the school?"

"Because this needed to be reported and I've missed enough classes." Dabi said and Izuku nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense and I had to come because of the bond." Izuku said and Dabi nodded.

"Exactly." Dabi replied and smiled at Izuku, who looked up at him a moment, before nodding.

"It makes sense I suppose."

"Well I wouldn't do something without a reason for it." Dabi said and smiled, before ruffling Izuku's hair.

"Dabi!" He cried out and Dabi laughed.

"I'm sorry but its just too tempting, you should put some product in it, I'd gank some bitches for hair like yours."

"Please refrain from discussing such things in class." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Some bitches and SOB's got to die old man, you know that." Dabi stated.

"Killing should be a last resort."

"Sure because its nobler to maim someone, or have them spend the rest of their lives in the hellhole you call a prison?" Dabi stated and everyone stared at him in shock. "Look you got to see the reality of what you do, hero, villain it's all the same. Its a matter of beating up the other guy and taking what you want, everything else is just window dressing."

"You truly see the world like that?" Someone asked and Dabi nodded.

"Absolutely, the only difference between heroes and villains is that heroes get a paycheck and don't do civilian casualties if it can be at all avoided. Villains need to get their cash through other means, but this sort of work is something that only a particular set of people with a particular set of skills can do." He said and smiled. "Though I'm considered more vigilante then villain, heroes might not see a difference between us, but trust me when villains talk they are very clear about such things. In my former life, I was willing to do many things, some for money, some for just kicks and giggles."

"You found the fight at the training camp to be funny?" Katsuki demanded

"No that was a paid job, there's a difference between a paid contract and you doing things for shits and giggles, or because of your principals. We didn't manage to capture anyone, so it worked out fine for you didn't it?"

"Do you even have those?" Uraraka demanded.

"Absolutely I do, if you really want to talk about the way I see the world and my motives behind what I do, we can do that. However I suggest that we wait until after the League can't hear every word we say until we get into the touchy feely handholding you heroes is so fond of." Dabi replied.

"Very well, Izuku can you take your soul mate to security?" Mr. Aizawa asked and together they left the classroom. They walked together to a room full of computers and a hero in costume.

"Hello Vlad King, I won't be but a moment." Dabi stated and started working on the code to disable the back door system that the League had installed.

"What are you doing?"

"Weren't you listening, I'm patching your leak, no need to thank me." Dabi stated and finished removing the League's access to the cameras and auditory functioning.

"How did you do that?" Vlad King asked.

"That's why despite being heroes, you should really hire someone who knows what they are doing with electronics full time, beyond hiring them to build your security system."

"Its that flawed?" Vlad King asked.

"Yes and its hubris to think otherwise, I mean look at how I got into the school, sure you'd all be waiting for me if I wasn't rocking this fashion statement." Dabi said with a grin. "But its not like the League is incapable of knocking out a bunch of brats and using their ID's."

"Brats?" Izuku demanded and Dabi grinned.

"Well you got to see it how you do, know your enemy and all that, that was definitely something they were considering doing if anyone ever got close to finding their base." Dabi said and Vlad King's eyes narrowed.

"And you wouldn't mind helping us out, would you, after all it would make Izuku so happy."

"Yeah but it won't directly hurt him if I don't spill my guts, you've got to come up with a better incentive than making Izuku happy, sorry I don't sing for free, unless its a matter of my personal safety." Dabi stated and Izuku stared at him.

"You really won't tell them?" He asked and Dabi felt his hurt through the bond.

"Nice try but ultimately I can resist the pull against stopping your pain for some time, time these nice heroes don't have. So come up with some incentives, which should include a safe house for me and my soul mate and his mother and some cash at the very least, or I won't do anything more you help you. You can't kick Izuku or me from the program, because the laws forbid you from acting against a hero with a villain soul mate while the villains are reforming themselves. That being said I'm still who I was yesterday, my goals have just shifted so you can't expect me to give up everything, without throwing something my way. Odd as it is, I actually have some people that I like in that organization, not enough to turn traitor if the reward is high enough, but I like them all the same. Its not like they wouldn't do the same, if they were here in my place, they understand that, its one of the risks we take being villains."

"You'd really sell out the League?" Vlad King said.

"For the right incentives, sure I would. Though I don't know as much as some people do, mainly because I'd just joined the League and villain partnerships are more fluid than hero ones." Dabi said. "Come up with something good, I'll be in class if you need me, toodles." He said and walked away from the security closet and back to class.

"I can't believe you said that." Izuku said.

"Despite your considerable charms, I am who I am as a person in this moment, the nature of people is one of change however." Dabi said and shrugged. "They need something I have, I'll give it to them for the right price, despite the fact I actually agree with some of the League's values. They need to pay me something for my trouble and protect you, your mother and me. If I just gave it to them, they might still protect us, or they might not, I mean they aren't protecting you now are they? Its much better if I'm upfront about this, I get money and safety for your mother and us, they get what I know, and everyone wins. Well except the League, but it wasn't as though I didn't make myself a target to them the moment that we bonded anyway."

"Is my Mom really in danger?"

"They most likely have more immediate targets and convincing someone to take out some boy's mother isn't as easy as you'd think. However there's someone sick enough who would be willing to do it, given the right incentive, for shits and giggles or to gain prestige. How do you think I came to be in your room?"

"Then if you weren't my soul mate I'd be dead?"

"Possibly, I'm not really sure, I was drunk and wanted to prove myself." Dabi said and Izuku gaped at him. "I'm twenty one and even if I gave a shit about drinking ages, I can legally drink as much booze as I like." He said with a grin.

"Your only twenty one?" Someone asked as they entered the classroom.

"Well yes, I'm six years older than all of you." Dabi stated and grinned. "Though that doesn't seem to matter to the old timers. I get all sorts of flack and cutting remarks about my youth and I banter right back with them." He said with a grin. "One for all is super funny, once plastered and Kurigiri actually is quite good at karaoke, I actually have his rendition of Black Hole Sun saved on my phone." Dabi added.

"Villains sing Karaoke."

"Are you so surprised, they're humans, just like you." Dabi stated and they stared at him. "They have their personality quirks like everyone, just with more intense emotions, insanity and different emotions. They all need to eat, shit and sleep and get cranky if they don't do those things enough. They feel pain like you do and have their own desires and fears like anyone else. Some are like you in that they don't see their enemies humanity, some are like me in that I do see the humanity of all living beings, I just didn't let it stop me from doing what I want, or what I've been paid to do. That being said its not like some aren't sick fucks that I would turn my back to, even when we were working together. Still I imagine that there are some heroes that our teacher wouldn't trust to watch his back in a fight, so in that regard we're pretty similar as well."

"Please stop informing my class about how all villains are misunderstood people who just need a hug." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourselves, I'm not suggesting that, I'm just stating that the world isn't as black and white as all of you seem to see it. Isn't that right little brother?" Dabi asked looking at Shouto who stared at him in horror.

"You aren't my brother."

"Oh but I am, your oldest brother, I suppose the bits of my skin they found in the blast was enough to convince all of you that I was dead. It was after all quite the explosion, don't play with fire kiddies, you'll wind up getting burned." He said with a grin.

"But your own flames shouldn't hurt you." Shouto said sounding confused.

"It wasn't the flames that hurt me, it was the gunpowder." Dabi stated. "I had the bad luck of blowing up a container that was transporting black market gun powder." He shrugged. "Or good luck, despite the pain I have on a daily bases, at least I got away from our sick fuck of a father. If you want me to, I'd be willing to sue for custody, any truthsayer worth their salt would be able to tell I'd be a more fit guardian for you and that's saying something." He said with a grin, which made half the class shudder, as a woman walked into the room.

"I'm here to heal Touya Todoroki." The woman said and Dabi nodded.

"Alright." He said and walked with the woman, glad that the law about estranged family members of heroes still receiving treatment had been passed. He walked with her to an exam room and sat on the exam table.

"Fair warning this will hurt, I'm the most accomplished healer your father's agency employees, but my cost is pain."

"Bring it." Dabi stated as Izuku stared at him wide eyed. "Sorry about my screaming, you can wear some noise canceling headphones, I'm sure she has a pair for such situations."

"No I won't wear the headphones." Izuku said and Dabi shrugged.

"Whatever, but I doubt I'll be able to feel whatever comfort you try to give me." Dabi said. "Lets get this over with." He added and a moment later his world became agony, he screamed for what felt like eternity, as his staples were removed from his skin and his burn scars healed, finally it was over, he shook as she stopped healing him and Izuku looked like he'd be crying for some time. "Its alright Izuku, I'm alright, I feel really good actually." His voice was rough from his screams and Izuku looked up at him, not releasing his grip on him. He then stared at Dabi in shock.

"You really are Endeavor's son." The healer said and stared at him. "My quirk restores someone to peak physical condition, but do to the way it feels, its rarely used. You look as you would have, had you never had that accident." She said and Dabi nodded.

"Thank you."

"I just did my job, have a pleasant day." She said before leaving the exam room. Dabi cursed as he realized his hair hung passed his ass and was bright red.

"Well I'm definitely cutting my hair and asking someone to pick up some hair dye."

"Pick up, aren't you going yourself?" Izuku demanded.

"We aren't going anywhere, not until the frenzy surrounding us dies down." Dabi stated and Izuku nodded.

"Then why did we go on the train?"

"That was before people knew the full truth and the people who ride the trains are usually ordinary citizens, most heroes and villains don't bother for different reasons. I assure you that the League at least will be gunning for us and I'll refuse to leave school grounds until we can be assured of our safety." Dabi said and Izuku nodded. "That might mean having to sleep on a couch, because UA doesn't currently have dorm facilities. Which means that if you are coming here from out of town, you have to stay off campus in homes that are often lax on security." He said and Izuku looked surprised. "UA could build dorm facilities on campus, but they believe that the students are safer living off campus, because the school is a target for villain attacks. Which is nice enough in principal, but if you have a half way decent tracker, the location of where you live is known very shortly. That's why Pro heroes invest in security as soon as they can afford it and safe houses. The League can break into any of the homes of your classmates, except for that guy with the engine's residence and the safe house my brother is using, as well as the teachers homes. The teachers think that even villains wouldn't target a bunch of kids but they are wrong, the League has known for months where every student on campus lives." He added and Izuku paled. "I see you understand how this isn't a good thing, it seems that we'll be sleeping rough with the rest of the school, until your classmates can find better lodging." He said and Izuku stared at him in shock, as they walked back to class.

The moment Shouto saw him he froze and stared at him in shock before a look of subservience crossed his features. "Father." He said and nodded towards Dabi who laughed.

"Man do I really look that much like him little brother?" Dabi asked with a grin. "I'm pretty sure Father never wore this hairstyle in his life, he's not the type that goes for long hair." He said and laughed, before his head blazed with flames that looked like hair, they were blue and spiked in all directions like Dabi's hair usually was. "Is this better, I can hold it for you if you need me to, though I don't really go for this sort of thing." He added.

"How are you doing that?"

"It's just a matter of letting the flame come and keeping it at a certain height, it's easy enough to do." Dabi said, before sitting down. "It makes the people around you a little warmer than is comfortable, but who cares when you look so fashionable." He said with a grin and Shouto burst out laughing. He grinned and returned his flames to inside of him. "I suggest you stay on campus, until you can get better security in your homes and that you switch residences." Dabi said leaning back in his chair. "You really should teach them about tracking soon Mr. Aizawa and how to know when they are being tailed."

"The League is tailing them, the League knows where my class lives?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Well yes, of course they do, I mean who can't tail a bunch of high school kids. You think that its safer not to build dorms on campus, because you think the school itself is a target, when in reality the school doesn't matter much to the League at least, its the students that are important. Luckily for engines and my brother, they can't get into their safe houses, but everyone else is fair game and the League has been planning strategies to get to Engines and Shouto. Admittedly I refused to sit in on their plans to kill my brother and one of my conditions for joining was that Shouto was to be targeted only at their last resort. Still its not like they don't have a plan of how to attack everyone in this room, including you Mr. Aizawa. It just takes time for such a cohesive effort, too bad for them that I'm such a loose cannon." He said with a grin. "And I do stupid things to try to prove myself, I guess in that sense I am like Daddy dearest." He added shaking out his hair and settling it over his chair. "Does anyone have some scissors?" He asked and someone handed him a pair, as Mr. Aizawa jumped up leaving the room.

"VILLANS KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, SO PLEASE STAY AT SCHOOL WHILE WE FIGURE THIS OUT. REMAIN CALM AND CONTACT YOUR FAMILES, HEROES WILL BE COMING TO GET THEM AND TAKE THEM TO SAFE HOUSES. REMAIN CALM AND CONTACT YOUR FAMILIES. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Dabi started cutting his hair, into the spikes that he preferred, before jelling it.

"How can you be so calm?" Ejiro asked.

"Its not like having people want me dead is a new thing, you get used to it after a while." Dabi said and spiked his hair. "I'll have to order some flame resistant hair dye and jell at some point, do you know how deliveries work? And shouldn't you be calling your parents and telling them to get the hell out of dodge."

"Our parents are targets as well?" Mineta demanded.

"That's why you were informed to contact your families, do you really think that the League won't target your mommies and daddies in order to get to you?" Instantly students rushed to get their phones, phoning their parents and telling them about what had happened, Dabi kicked his feet up on his desk.

"I shouldn't worry too much, it should take a few days for the league to mobilize, and it takes a while for an operation to be planned out including contingencies. " Dabi said and patted his pocket, coming up with his vape, phone and a pack of bubble gum. "If you need a bit of stress management, I'll in the men's locker room." He said and smiled at Izuku. "She'll be okay the heroes will make sure of it." Dabi added and walked with Izuku to the locker room. He sat his Soul bond down and handed him the pipe. "Sometimes you need a little help this will help calm you."

"What is it?"

"Weed, its not as dangerous as people say, in fact it just makes you a bit loopy. It also slows your roll real good, if you start to freak out." Dabi said and smiled at Izuku.

"How are you so calm?"

"Because the shit hasn't really hit the fan, this is just the calm before the storm. When you live your life in fear of being caught, it's pretty simple to stay calm despite the fact people are gunning for you. Still drinking helps and smoking can too."

"I'm not supposed to smoke."

"So your old enough to decide that you want to risk your life, fighting the big bad, but you aren't old enough to smoke weed or get drunk?" He asked and Izuku stared at him in shock. "I started drinking at sixteen, the day I did my first job, I've never seen Bloodtaker so proud as when I pulled off that heist." He said with a grin. "They were small time but they told me I had the possibility of being a class one day." Dabi said with a smile. "I should call them I guess." He added and dialed Bloodtaker's number on his phone.

"Shit Man, what did you do?" A voice on the other end of the phone demanded.

"Are you fucking off?" Dabi asked. "I think things are going to be a bit hot here for a while."

"Hell yeah man we are, we're small fish in a big sea and the monsters are waking. Be careful Blasty boy."

"You know I always am, will you keep your number?"

"No we're ditching this line, but we'll call you when we get a new one."

"You want to stay in touch."

"Of course man, you're our little Blasty, even if you turn into a force for good." Bloodyfist laughed. "It's not like your incapable of it, but man I'd pay to watch you try to become a hero. Not to mention the sort of hero you'd be." He laughed again. "Hammerhead is busy packing our shit, we could drop by your place and pick up a few things, ship them to you. If the League doesn't know where your house is."

"They never managed to trail me, if you can swing it thank you, but your safety comes before my shit."

"Of course Blasty, we know that, catch you on the flip side, we've gotta bounce." Bloodyfist said and Dabi smiled, as the call ended.

"They sounded nice." Izuku said.

"Oh they are to me, I trust them, that doesn't mean that they aren't SOB's that won't kill if they have to." Dabi said and shrugged. "But they value family, both chosen and biological and they wouldn't hurt you unless you went gunning for them." He said and shrugged. "That's about as much as you can ask of anyone." He added and laughed when he saw four of Izuku's classmates. "Hey guys how is it going?"

"You said you had something that would calm us?" Eijiro asked and Dabi nodded.

"Its weed and its strong fair warning." Dabi said before taking a hit from his pipe. "I suggest you just take a hit of it and take it slow, I don't want to have to use my sleep spray on you, if you react badly, shit is expensive." He said and they stared at him in shock.

"You carry sleep spray on you?"

"Yeah, that's the thing about trench coats, they have a lot of pockets." Dabi said. "Its good to carry shit you need with you at all times, in case something goes south and you need to get away quick." He said and shrugged. "It's not so much of a risk for you as for me, but still investing in a quality trench coat is just smart. For example I've got several cans of Healingrain's spray, several canisters of sleep spray, a canister of sticky spray, odds and ends to set up trip wire traps and various personal sundries." He said and shrugged. "The cloak itself is completely fire resistant and the pockets only open to my touch, it was the first big purchase I ever made, but these sorts of things last forever." He added and smiled. "Well enjoy yourselves, I'm going to dye my hair." he said and promptly took out a towel from his trench coat, as well as his hair dye. He then stripped down and wrapped the towel around his waist heading to the showers, as they stared at him. "Sorry boys but you can't tap my sexy ass." He said with a grin making them all blush and before he laughed. he also took out some soap as he turned on the shower spray, cleaning his hair and body, before wrapping the towel around his waist again and pulling out his hair dryer. He dried off his hair as they continued to stare at him. "Dimensional pockets are the shit, you should really get something on the black market with dimensional pockets, makes it so you can carry around whatever items you want, up to medium sized items and you don't have to worry about shit being too heavy." He said and finished drying off his hair. He then looked at the hair dye, he decided to dye his hair black with blue tips and set to doing just that. He finished applying the dye and sat on one of the benches. He was surprised when Fumikage took a hit and chuckled as the boy started coughing and Dark shadow stole his pipe. "Just give it back feathers." He said and everyone stared at him in shock.

"Feathers?" Fumikage asked.

"Well I'm not calling him by your hero name, you have what's called a sentient quirk, you should treat it as such." He said and smiled as the shadow bumped his hand. "You know it's intelligent, its spoken before hasn't it?" He asked and Fumikage' eyes widened.

"I just thought that was my dark impulses."

"You're unnerved by me and my abilities enough as it is." The shadow said, its voice dark and ominous. "I didn't need to make you more frightened."

"There you see, sentient quirks are rare and powerful, it only happens when a person absorbs their twin while their mother is pregnant and the spirit of that twin lingers."

"Your my brother, not just my quirk?"

"Yes, I am, we're like Siamese twins, but Mom and Dad were freaked out by me and I didn't know what was going on at first. I'm younger than you, I'm only eleven, and its weird but such is life in the shadows. I like Feathers, as a nickname, but my name is Ichigo, you have no idea of how hard it is to prove someone's intelligence." He said and everyone continued to stare at him.

"Can you even smoke?"

"I can, I can also eat and drink, its not necessary, Fumikage and I share a digestive system, so what he eats, I gain energy from and vice versa."

"You should eat more often, food tastes good." Dabi said and Ichigo nodded.

"I will, Fumikage seems to enjoy it, though I was punished for eating and simply let Fumikage eat for us." He said and shrugged. "Onichan is the favored child and I'm used to it." He added. "It doesn't help matters that I'm only alive because his quirk manifested the way it did." Ichigo said and Fumikage's eyes reddened slightly.

"I suggest you ease off on that vape, you can't harm yourself smoking too much, but it makes you sleepy."

"It is very calming, I might ask our parents for more of this, it may help me to control myself, I struggle with a fear of the dark and I don't react well to being in the dark, which is funny because I'm a shadow." Ichigo said.

"I'm glad your talking now, why were you so quiet before?"

"Because you didn't want to listen to me, Mom and Dad were afraid I'd gain control of you, when really we work together. Though I can draw other shadows to me and get stronger, I loose some control myself and in that case I do wind up taking over our body, but shadows want different things and its confusing."

"Shadows want things?" Dabi asked and Ichigo nodded.

" Sometimes people can leave behind impressions in the shadows, filled with all sorts of emotions, but it really depends on the place. I liked the shadows at our elementary school, they were nice shadows full of happy emotions. There's some happy emotions here too, but there's also a lot of other emotions too."

"Can you sense our emotions?" Izuku demanded.

"I can if I stand if I absorb your shadow, some echo of what you are feeling will be given to me. I feed off of shadows, their energy sustains me just as much as food does, but if I take too much in, I can be overwhelmed by the emotions. Its like feeling all the emotions you feel all at once, that's why I mostly just take shadow energy from people who look happy. Izuku is good to feed off of, but it doesn't hurt you."

"You feed off of me, you can tell what I'm feeling."

"You're always happy, though it's for different reasons and there are different levels of your happiness, I like it." Ichigo said and started grooming Fumikage.

"Stop that, not in public Ichigo." Fumikage protested and Ichigo nodded.

"All right, but your feathers always stick up. Mom said to take care of our feathers."

"I do take care of them." Fumikage said. "If it's that important to you, I'll pull out my comb." He added and started brushing back his feathers, Ichigo let out a trill of contentment at the feel of the brush. "Can you feel that?"

"Of course, I can feel what you feel, you could feel what I feel too I think, if you practiced. You feel it sometimes though, when we fight, I like to fight! Fighting is fun." He said happily.

"Dam right it is." Dabi and Katsuki said at the same time and everyone laughed.

"Dude you are so stoned." Dabi added. "Give me back my pipe Feathers."

"Okay, but can you call me Ichigo too?"

"Alright whatever bird brain, I'll call you Ichigo."

"Thank you!" Ichigo said brightly and Dabi couldn't help the smile that curled his lips, he'd always had a soft spot for kids.

"You're welcome, you know if you actually talked to other people, they'd realize your true nature soon enough. Your a sweet kid, wanting to protect your brother and everything." Dabi said and Ichigo preened under the praise. Dabi grinned and touched the shadow, it felt surprisingly solid as he ruffled Ichigo's feathers.

"Ow that hurts!" Ichigo said.

"I'll try to remember that." Dabi said and tried plucking a feather, Ichigo and Fumikage both winced, but the feather came away in Dabi's hand. "Huh." he said and tapped it against his palm, before sending it flying across the room, it struck the mirror and shattered it, but the feather didn't dissolve, it floated down to the sink. "These are very strong, can you still feel it?"

"I can." Ichigo said.

"Try to draw it back to you, I'm not sure you'll be able to but try." Dabi said and instantly the feather spun through the air, nearly impaling Dabi on its way back to Ichigo. Dabi cursed and leapt back.

"Serves you right for taking my feathers." Ichigo said and laughed, while everyone stared at him, while Fumikage looked wide-eyed at his quirk.

"Congratulations, you just became a hell of a lot more frightening." Dabi said.

"But I don't want to be scary."

"I know kid, but there will always be some that will fear you, because of what you can do." Dabi said gently. "I suggest you work on controlling the shadows better and throwing your feathers if it doesn't hurt too much."

"Its not too bad, I'll do it if you want to Onichan." Ichigo said and Fumikage smiled at his quirk.

"I think we should, any edge we get in battle is a good thing, you like to fight don't you?" Fumikage asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Fighting is fun, but I don't like how people are scared of me."

"Oh Ichigo-chan." Fumikage said and Ichigo smiled, settling in Fumikage's lap and letting off a soft trill as Fumikage petted his feathers. "Your feathers have always been so much softer then mine."

"Mmm feels nice, I like having my feathers pet by you." Ichigo said and Fumikage smiled.

"So you are eleven Ichigo?" Fumikage asked and Ichigo nodded.

"I am, you're my Onichan, even though we're twins." Ichigo said and smiled. "I protect my Onichan, I love my Onichan." He said and a moment later started to snore.

"I warned him not to take too much, I'm sorry I put your quirk to sleep."

"Its alright." Fumikage said and frowned. "Its usually hard to get him to sleep, he never wants to settle. I didn't know he was this intelligent."

"The way he fights isn't the way an animal fights." Dabi said and smiled softly. "Though I had no idea he was so young."

"Yeah that surprised me too, but it makes sense." Fumikage said. "He's only existed since I got my quirk, so he's eleven." He said and shuddered. "What I've put him through..."

"Hey don't think like that, he wanted to do it, you heard him he wants to protect his big brother." Dabi said. "You shouldn't try to protect him now, he'll just get angry at you for it. Little brothers grow up, even if your little brother is a bit different than anyone else."

"True, but its only going to get more dangerous, I have to wonder if he really wants to do this, or if he's just going along with what I want."

"Well you can always check in with him, make sure you want the same things and are set on the same goals. I suggest you also compromise with him, because I think part of the reason he's so uncontrollable is that he's angry deep down. Angry that your needs and desires always come before his, once you start working together as a team, things will get easier for both of you." Dabi said and smiled, as everyone stared at him.

"How did you know his quirk better than he did?" Eijiro demanded.

"I'm good at understanding quirks and their capabilities, how to best to fight against an opponent that sort of thing." Dabi said and stretched out his arms. "I'm going to go shower this off, don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." He said and they laughed behind him. He washed his hair and toweled his body and his hair off, before putting his clothes back on, chuckling at the boys watching something on a phone one of them had pulled out, all were laughing uproariously, for them moment, their fear forgotten.

He almost joined them, before he saw Aizawa glaring from the locker room door and sighed, walking over to the teacher.

"What did you do?"

"Man you seriously need to chill out every once in a while, I gave them some weed, they needed to chill out for a bit." Dabi said and Aizawa stared at him. "Look at who came, it's the ones who have the least control over their quirks and admittedly I think Eijiro is just here cause Denki came and they are close." He added. "Do you really need to deal with their anxiety getting to them?"

"They shouldn't be using drugs, they are too young." Aizawa protested. "If their parents found out."

"If their parents are Pro Heroes, odds are they've had a little something to take the edge off, a time or two themselves. If they aren't well they have no idea that their kids are going through, what sort of feelings this sort of thing can cause. They wanted to not think for a little while, is that so bad, considering that an entire League of Villains is after them."

"We only have your word that this is the case."

"True but I only told you what was most pressing for you to know, you want to know more, you know my price. I'm not asking for much, just the standard fee." Dabi said and Aizawa glared at him.

"We've spoken with others about getting together enough money to pay your fee, would you be willing to go off the assurance the fee will be paid eventually."

"I don't turn traitor for free, I could turn hero without turning traitor you know. Izuku might be upset, but it might stop him and all of you getting way too in over your head. If I just stalled for a few days even, it would give them enough time to move to a safe house I don't know about you know."

"Your talking about people's lives, your talking about risking yours and Izuku's life."

"All my life people have been gunning for me Aizawa, I received my first death threats before I was a year old." Dabi stated. "Living like that either drives you crazy, or you get used to it. Izuku and me will survive this, even I have to knock him unconscious to make sure he doesn't go and get himself killed. He has no sense of self preservation, when I am paranoid about my own life and my own survival, perhaps I'll mellow and he'll get smart sometime, but right now this is where we are. I need to make sure that his mother and we are safe and I need to make sure I can be self reliant, otherwise I can't afford the legal fees to legally become Shouto's guardian, even with all the truthsayer in the world on my side, he'll try to swing it in a positive way and he may succeed with his connections. What big brother would I be if I didn't try to get him away from there."

"So there is some humanity in you?"

"Oh I'm perfectly human, we just see the world differently." Dabi stated and sighed. "Look man either your gonna bust my ass and these kids for smoking, or you aren't. Either you're going to give me what I ask for, or your not. Yeah you could hurt me, hell you could kill me, but you don't scare me. There are only a few people that truly scare me in this world, and your asking me to be a rat and tell you about their plans and location. I might be trying to go straight, but I'm not stupid, don't treat me like it. The kids needed to chill the fuck out, or else they would all start freaking out and come up with some crazy plan." Dabi said and looked at Aizawa. "You know it, I know it and so I did something about it." Dabi said. "At least this way they can't reason their way out of a paper bag, until the dust settles."

"But isn't that hurting Izuku, to keep him from being able to do whatever he would have done?"

"No man, it's protecting him from himself." Dabi said and Aizawa nodded. "Now how's the rest of the school handling this?"

"Not well." Aizawa admitted. "Several of the children are freaking out." He added and Dabi nodded, he walked over to Izuku, the boy looked close to falling asleep, he picked up the vape and put it in his pocket, before picking up Izuku as well. The boy sighed and buried his face against Dabi's chest.

"Well then lets make sure that they don't hurt anyone, or themselves." Dabi said. "You'll be fine here right boys?"

"Yeah we're good, we're really good." Katsuki said and Denki laughed, Dabi smiled and left, within five minutes Izuku was snoring.

"What was in what you gave them."

"Its just some strong weed, I use it to fall asleep, when I don't want to take sleeping pills." Dabi said and Aizawa nodded. He stared at the ground covered in snapping plants and gently set Izuku down leaning him against one of the walls, before bounding into the center of that greenery. The girl he found there was screaming, clearly in the middle of a spiral, she'd lost all control of her quirk. "Hey there green thumb, how's it going?" He asked gently and the girl looked at him terror in her eyes.

"I can't control it, every time I try I think of what they told us and I can't control it."

"Easy little lady, slow your roll, take a deep breath in and think of sunshine." Dabi said avoiding one of the carnivorous plants that was the size of a small dog, watching as she breathed deeply in. "Good feel that warmth and take a deep breath out, think of rain, it feels good doesn't it?" He asked and she nodded. "Sunshine..."He said and she breathed in. "Rain..." And she breathed out, they repeated the process several times, before the plants began to retract back towards her and into her.

"Your good at this, why are you so good at this?" The girl asked and Dabi smiled.

"Anxiety is common among both heroes and villains, so common in fact that some are addicted to meds, me I go to my happy place."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I think of puppies and kittens kid." He said and she laughed.

"No really."

"Its too personal sorry kid." Dabi said not wanting to admit that he thought of being safe and warm and protected, he'd never felt all three in his life. "Well are you alright now, or do you need to see recovery girl?"

"I think I'm alright as long as I don't think about it too much." She said and shuddered. "Its different in the moment."

"Yes it is, I've been hunted for so long, that I don't remember a time I wasn't but I can understand how having people...Lets just say its different from fighting someone in the moment." Dabi said with a smile. "If you need something to calm down, go see recovery girl." Dabi said. "I'm sure she'll have some meds for those that need a little help calming down."

"Thank you." She said and Dabi nodded.

"Of course, just remember, sunshine, rain and that you'll get through this." Dabi said and she nodded.

"I'll get through this." She said and Dabi nodded.

"Hell yeah you will, to be here you gotta be tough as a rose girly, your going to be a hero."

"I'm going to be a hero, I'm tough as a rose." She said and he nodded, picking Izuku up and Aizawa eyed him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked when they were out of earshot.

"I'm used to dealing with people who loose their shit, a hell of a lot more than that girl. I mean Toga isn't level headed at the best of times, try dealing with her insanity when she's panicking and it's no picnic. I keep telling her that she needs to be medicated, but she doesn't listen to me, she likes the voices."

"...And you can calm her down?"

"Well it's not as easy as someone who's actually sane, but certain things calm her, like listening to the ocean. She's easier because she's a close up fighter, I just conjure a dome of flames around me and play the sound of ocean waves, until she stops trying to get through my barrier and becomes slightly more in control of herself. Girl is a basket case though no question." He said and Aizawa stared at him in shock. "Well come on don't you have more students?" He asked and he found a guy who seemed to be half some sort of beast next. He sighed put Izuku down and ran headlong at the guy, before wrapping his arms around him and swaying back and forth. It was very difficult to hold on and he realized that the guy had gone completely berserk. "A little helps here Aizawa." He said and Aizawa frowned before activating his quirk, instantly the guy became a lot weaker, but he was still fighting. "My man chill, its alright, I'm not going to let you go, until you stop freaking out though." Dabi said and the guy panted, struggling against him. "Chill, slow your roll, your just you right now, Aizawa is holding back your animal instincts, its you not the beast that's a part of your nature. Its alright you lost control, but I got you, your going to get through this, we all will." He added, but the kid continued to fight him.

"Its not working." Aizawa said and Dabi stared down at the boy he held.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked. "My favorite song is Burning Ring of Fire, cliché I know. I have a friend who's like you, he's half shark and all bad ass. Still sometimes he becomes afraid like anyone, when he freaks out he listens to Like a Bridge over Troubled Waters." Dabi said and his stomach growled. "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry, you must be its close to lunchtime and you've got a strength augmentation quirk, lets go feed the beast, we can listen to some music and chill out."

"I can't relax not while they're in danger."

"Look man, the moment I sounded the alarm heroes came from across the country to help get them to safety, extracting people is a cakewalk to heroes like Eraserhead, right Eraserhead?"

"Absolutely, don't worry your family will be moved to a safe location, we make plans for contingencies like these. They knew that something like this might happen when you signed up to join the hero program Shishida, we are doing everything we can to make sure your families are safe." Aizawa said and a moment later Shishida's phone rang.

"Mom is you alright?" He asked and then he crumpled. "They're safe." He said and started crying.

"Whoa now big guy it's alright, now lets go to the cafeteria, can you manage having your quirk back now?" Dabi asked and Shishida nodded, he relaxed as Dab stroked his fur. "Now just take deep breaths, your parents are alright and the League wasn't planning to attack, this was just something that needed to get done, to make sure you and your parents were safe. Heroes call this sort of shit precautionary measures, have they covered those in class yet?"

"That's more a third year subject." Aizawa said and Dabi stared at him.

"You should be doing it in first year, I was taught this shit almost before I could speak full sentences. There are many types of measures to ensure a hero's safety and those of their family. The first is precautionary, that's the sort of shit people do in case on of their safe houses was discovered, they just move to another safe house. Then there is wary, where you know an attack is going to happen, you just don't know when. If you know attack is going to happen and you do know when, most people handle it in one of two ways, they either get the hell out of dodge, or they try to hit their enemy before they hit them. Finally there is Fubar, when attack happens, you do know when its happening and its happening five minutes from now." He said and smiled. "PWDHF is the most straight forward and simple security system a hero has, children of heroes are taught it when they are really young. It stops people from freaking out like you just did and puts things into perspective. Stranger danger is a laughable concept when your dad is someone like Endeavor, I was taught to attack first ask question later if I ever saw anyone giving me or my siblings the side eye." He said and continued to stroke the guy's hair.

"Uh you can let go now." He said and Dabi nodded.

"Yeah it was getting a bit weird, we're not girls after all." Dabi said and the guy laughed.

"Most definitely not." He said and Dabi picked up Izuku.

"You might want to communicate through the loudspeaker that these are precautionary measures." Dabi stated and Aizawa cursed, before reaching into his pocket.

"Hi Yamada, so are you near the loud speaker?" He asked and nodded. "Well get near it, I forgot to mention that the attack wasn't a true threat." He said and a moment later Yamada's voice reached them over the loudspeaker.

"HEY LISTENERS ITS IMPORTANT TO REMAIN CALM, THE ATTACK IS NOT IMMINANT, ITS JUST A PRECAUTIONARY MEASURE. PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, BUT AREN'T MUCH OF A THREAT, YOUR FAMILIES WILL BE FINE. PLEASE ATTEMPT TO CONTROL YOURSELVES, AND MEET UP IN THE CAFETERIA. NOW TO RELAX AND UNWIND LETS LISTEN TO SOME SICK BEATS." He said and he started playing Blowing in The Wind.

"This is so lame, but it might help calm them down." Dabi said and Aizawa and Shishida both laughed, they walked together to the lunchroom. The other boys from 1 A walked into the cafeteria soon after them.

Dabi pulled out a karaoke machine from his trench coat and everyone stared at it. "How did you?"

"Black market baby, its your one stop shop." Dabi said and Aizawa groaned, as he pulled out a tablet TV and a collapsible music stand. He set the tablet on the music stand and pulled in his karaoke machine. "I've also got a gaming system in here, but the picture sucks on this TV." Dabi said and sighed, before he selected his song. He chose Creep and laughed as everyone stared at him including Izuku who stared at him.

"Is that really how you see yourself?" Izuku asked. "You see yourself as a creep?"

"Well yeah, I mean you can't exactly avoid it, looking the way I did and its true I don't feel like I belong here yet. I think I will in time though." He said and smiled, before going over and grabbing two plates stacked high with fried chicken and fries, handing one to Shouto who stared at it in astonishment. "You eat it not the other way round little brother, after a fucked up day, nothing beats greasy food." He said and smiled at Shouto, before mussing Shouto's hair.

"Cut it out." Shouto said and frowned at him. "Dad would kill me if I ate this."

"So with our sort of body type, you'll burn off the calories soon after you consume them." Dabi said and took a bite of fried chicken. "That doesn't mean that you should eat like this all the time, but sometimes you gotta have some fried chicken man. There's a time and place for all good things and Dad is one to talk the way he goes through the booze."

"But if he found out..."

"I won't let him hurt you Sho, not now that I'm powerful enough to stop him." Dabi said and Shouto stared at him hope in his eyes. "Now eat your chicken, its chicken lickin good."

"Do you ever take things seriously?"

"What's the fun in that, if you take things too seriously, it can fuck with your head. I mean the lifestyle of the rich and famous isn't for everyone and some stains don't wash off. If you can't joke during the good times, how you gonna hold up during the bad ones?" Dabi asked and Shouto stared at him in shock, Izuku joined them a moment later with his own plate of fried chicken and fries and a bottle of water.

"I like breaded chicken better than fried." He said. "But fried is good too." He added and started eating. "So is this is your favorite thing to eat, I like katsudon."

"Katsudon is good, but if you're going to eat unhealthy, you might as well go all the way. Yeah fried chicken is definitely one of my favorites." Dabi said and took out a bottle of vodka.

"No drinking on campus." Aizawa said and Dabi sighed.

"Man you really need to chill out." Dabi said stowing away the alcohol and popping an anti anxiety tablet. "I've got some anti anxiety meds if you want them."

"What else do you have in there?"

"Oh just about anything I could need or want, the item I want comes from a dimensional rift keyed to this jacket." Dabi said and smiled. "So I can pretty much carry all I need at any time." He said. "The jacket is also impossible to tear and has fire, water and electricity resistance." He said. "Its also resistant to medium caliber rounds." He added and everyone stared at his jacket.

"Can I see your baby, can I, can I please?" A girl asked. "I want to see your baby."

"Well the pockets are keyed to me, so you can't get into them, it will just look and feel like a normal trench coat to you." Dabi said and grinned at her. "However since I have all of you to thank for being able to buy it, I suppose you can see it." He said and everyone stared at him. "What I don't work for free, it's a principal that I share with my old man, one of the few things we share in fact." He added and handed over the trench coat to the girl. "I could show you some of my weapons if you like, but you got to remember not to spray them." He said and she stared at him wide eyed. "I'm a fan of canisters if someone can get through my flames, its surprising what people with airborne quirks can fill. I also have some knives though I sort of suck at throwing daggers and shit like that. Aerosol cans are better, as are grenades full of certain substances."

"Like what?" The girls asked looking at him, wonder in her eyes

"Oh the usual, sleeping mist, sticky webs, slime, hysterical laughter, healing spray and various traps." He said and shrugged. "You just got to find something that fits your fighting style, I prefer distance fighting if at all possible and so I've got some stuff that will stop a target if they get too close, or incapacitate someone. I kill only at last resort, so I have to plan for sneaker less deadly methods of subduing a opponent." He said and she nodded. "I also have some pretty ordinary stuff in there, anti anxiety meds, sleeping pills, pain pills of various potency among other things." He said and took his jacket back and put it on, resuming eating. "You should choose one weapon to be your go to and then focus on other weapons to make, creators like you are tricky to fight, if you wanna go that route. If you simply want to sell your shit, I'd suggest using one of the black markets that sells to heroes only. There's still a chance that your weapons, arms and armor can wind up in the wrong place, but it's less than going through less reputable means. Still any black market will give you a higher price for your items, then if you try to convince hero agencies to buy them. There are several different types of black markets too, ones that work on special order are the most expensive, particularly those that sell to both heroes and villains, because you'll have twice the people bidding for your items. Sooner or later odds are that some of them will be placed on the villain black market too, regardless of how you plan to sell them. The moment they leave your hands, you need to accept that there is a chance that they won't be put to your intended use."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd be surprised what shows up on the black markets, I know where all the ones are in this city and it's almost funny how some people can be bought and sold. Goods, services, mercenaries, exotic animals, I've seen it all go through the black market in my day, even put up a few items for sale myself. Mostly stuff I couldn't use anymore or didn't fit with the whole vibe I has got going." Dabi said with a grin. "It doesn't help matters that all my stuff has to either be flame resistant, or predictable around flame."

"Just how many black markets are there?" Aizawa said.

"Oh around forty, selling to a variety of interests, though I won't give those up, those people are just trying to make a living and its a service I depend upon. Though I suppose I'll have to start going to the hero ones, once I earn my license, until then I'm stuck with the civvies or the free for all markets, which are the most dodgy ones of all." He said and sipped his drink, before returning to his meal.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Oh a lot of things, a blow up bed, several blow up couches, several blankets, pillows, a portable refrigeration device, honestly the list goes on. It would take forever just to describe it let alone pull it out." Dabi said and several people stared at him in shock. He finished eating, wiped his hands on a napkin and pulled out a plastic wrapped package, which he blew up with a pump. Soon he had a blow up couch and pulled out another portable music stand, this time getting out a game system and plugging it into an outlet, before pulling out his TV tablet and doing the same. He then pulled out another couch and two chairs blowing them up as well and took out a stack of games. "Anyone want to play some fighting games?" He asked. "I've got Heroes v Villains, Street Fighter, Elemental Fury, Blaster Bros and Power Up, we can have up to four people at a time on some of them, just don't damage my shit." He added and set up the controllers. "I'll play." Izuku said and Dabi smiled, soon they were engaged in Heroes v Villains, which was similar to the more archaic Super Smash Brothers. You chose either the red team or the blue team and either picked two characters to play as or played with four people at once. Two more people joined them and soon several people were laughing and cheering them on.

"I've got next game!" Someone called.

"Me too!" Someone else said as a bunch of people either crowded around to watch them play, or hung out by the karaoke machine. Dabi winced at one girl's rendition of My Heart will go on.

"Some people need to know to quit while they're ahead"

"Dabi!" Izuku protested and Dabi realized suddenly that someone was looking at him with hostility, his head jerked up and he met the eyes of a well known hero named Truespeak.

"Well go ahead and enjoy yourself, you good for the next hour or two."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku said and Dabi nodded, he walked over to the healer and nodded to her.

"Well should we go to an interrogation room on campus, or can we do this in a more comfortable setting."

"The teacher's lounge should suit the purposes of this meeting, once activated, it will be impossible for you to tell a lie, you can of course refuse to answer." She added and Dabi nodded.

"Alright then." He said and followed her, he gave his routing number to the first of his ten dummy accounts, before they got to the real one and started explaining about the hideouts, strengths and weaknesses of the League.

"How badly injured is One for All?" All Might demanded.

"He's in a wheel chair, but he can speak by himself, though when I'm seeing him he makes sure to look as strong as possible I'm pretty certain of that." Dabi said and All Might nodded. "He still has his ranged abilities, even though his body is pretty messed up and a lot of other things I don't know about." He added and All Might nodded as the questioning continued, several hours later they finally stopped asking him questions about the League and tried to turn to more personal questions. "You're paying me to give Intel on the League, not my entire life story. I'm sorry but you can't pay me enough for that."

"What you have given us is enough to possibly take down the League, if not it's enough to take out several key members." Yamada said and Dabi nodded. "What are your motivations for this."

"They are simple really, I can't be involved in villainy anymore and the moment I left I became a threat to them, they are going to assume I told you everything regardless of the truth, so I might as well tell you everything." He said and shrugged. "My Dad is also a controlling asshole who most likely will want to get up in my business and make sure I'm being a proper credit to him, the asshole will fail utterly, because there's no way I'm going to be the good little Daddy's boy again. All that got me was a bunch of scars and bad memories, my Dad is very abusive and an alcoholic, I need all the help I can get to keep away from him myself and keep Shouto away from him. That and I need to protect Izuku's family and Izuku."

"Do you love him?"

"No I don't that's not how soul bonds work and you know it, you have to make the other person happy, but love doesn't factor into it, until emotions get fully involved and you start to like them for who they are as a person. Still his happiness is important to me and he has about the strongest moral code of anyone I've ever met, so I doubt you need to worry about me going rogue." Dabi stated and sighed. "Now can I please have a dam drink, you've questioned me for hours and it's been one hell of a day."

"Why did you tell us that our student's homes were compromised?"

"Because I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later and so did the League, Izuku would be unhappy if one of his little friends or their families got hurt and so I had to do something. The moment I realized that, I decided to do something about it, though I don't usually give away Intel for free, some things are worth it."

"What's your moral code, or personal code?"

"Well your really skating the edge of personal there, but I don't mind telling you. I feel strongly that some heroes aren't worthy of the name, namely those that abuse their families, or do other bad things in private, before pretending to be a paragon of virtue in public. I also don't like villains who don't inform their families of their activities, civvies who abuse their families. Or well abusers in general. I feel that the system needs to change and heroes need to stop being seen as being above reproach and villains need to be seen as the human beings that they are. Other then that its don't fuck up shit I'm using, may want to use, or is useful to me and fuck with me or the people I care about and I'll protect myself and them. I feel that the world we live in is fundamentally flawed and if you asked me yesterday, if I'd burn it down to build a new one, I'd say hell yes, but now I'm not so sure." Dabi replied.

"How have your values shifted?"

"They haven't, however I have changed many times over the years, it is necessary for one of us to change for me to be with Izuku and I decided that I should be the one to try to change, because he's got such a strong sense of morals that trying to corrupt him would end up in us both being killed. That is if he even is corruptible, which I sort of doubt, which is actually very rare. Most people have a price, or pressure point, but he doesn't seem to, from what I feel about what will hurt him. Though we don't know each other very well yet and I could be wrong." He said and shrugged, before pulling out a bottle of vodka and taking a long gulp.

"Are you going to try to corrupt the other students?"

"If you mean morally? No why would I, I don't have enough money or connections, even if that wouldn't hurt Izuku, which as you know is physically painful to me. I'm not a big fan of pain." He added taking a swallow of the vodka. "If you mean to ask if I'll buy them beers, or let them smoke weed, well yes I would. They are training to be heroes, soon they will be risking their lives, and some already have risked their lives. I think after all that they deserve a bit of booze and have some fun, your only fifteen once after all. It wasn't like I wasn't drinking then, so why should I judge them for doing it?" He added and they stared at him. "I'm a firm believer that if you're old enough to fight, then your old enough to drink and self medicate. I mean what we see is some pretty fucked up shit, shit you can't unsee."

"Oh what have you seen?"

"Oh I've definitely seen people die in fucked up ways, had to hide some of the bodies in a sick initiation ceremony even, for some gang I thought I wanted to join. After the initiation I decided that they were too crazy for me, but I met Toga there, even though she's about the craziest of them all, on a good day she can be kind."

"That girl is sweet?" Aizawa demanded.

"She's someone who's had a mental break, she doesn't know what real and what isn't sometimes, she's obsessed with collecting other people's blood, she's someone that lets her quirk rule her, rather than controlling her quirk. I mean changing into someone else has got to be a strange thing at the best of times, but I suspect that she gets some of the personality of that person as well when she changes into them, that would drive anyone mad after a time." Dabi said and shuddered. "I feel sorry for her, if her quirk is restrained she might never forgive me, but she also might have a chance of being somewhat normal."

"You do understand that we will try to capture them, but we may have to kill them."

"That's the reality of this world, I didn't really get close enough to form any meaningful bonds with any of them. I'm not a psychopath, if that's what your wondering, but I suspect one raised me. Endeavor looks at a person and doesn't think of them as a person, he thinks of how they can be useful for him, or if they might harm or betray him, he then acts accordingly. When the man you idolize growing up is like that, its hard not to immolate him, even though I've long sense realized that I don't actually see people like that. I wanted to be like my father so badly, as badly as I wanted him to love me. I'm not even sure he's actually capable of love and if he wasn't such a bastard, I might feel sorry for him, but he is and I don't want anything to do with him. I want him far away from me and my family, so he can't hurt us again, but I don't think even after all he's done that I truly hate him." Dabi frowned. "I might want him to die and to suffer but I don't hate him, how can I not hate him?" He asked and his eyes fill with tears.

"That's what upsets you most, Dabi, that you don't hate him?" All Might asked and Dabi nodded, rubbing angrily at his eyes.

"Its just a surprise is all, all this time I thought I hated him, but I just realized now that I don't hate him, that a part of me still wants him to love me and I want to love him, but I know it will never happen." He said and grit his teeth, he would not show weakness.

"Sometimes its alright to cry Dabi, I know some believe crying is a weakness but its not, it shows your humanity and your strength." All Might said gently. "Let it go, let the anger go."

"If only it was that easy." Dabi glared at All Might.

"It is actually, you simply decide that the messed up things that happened to you aren't worth dwelling on, and if you keep your rage bottle up inside it has a tendency to explode when you least expect it."

"I'm not paid for spiritual healing, that is above my pay grade and I charge by the hour, now can we continue or are you done questioning him?"

"I think we're done." All Might said and the truth teller nodded, walking out the door. "If you want some time alone, we can leave." All Might said and Dabi shook his head.

"No I'll go, you've dealt with my shit enough for one day." Dabi said. "Now I plan to get drunk and forget this little conversation ever happened."

"That's not a wise way to go about dealing with your issues."

"Its the only way I can think of, that won't end with me loosing my ever loving shit."

"Then loose your ever loving shit boy, it's alright." All Might said and Dabi stared at him, before he burst out laughing, before the laughter turned to sobs.

"Fuck shit, how you get to be so smart?"

"Years of self reflection, study and trying to embody what I believe are the true meaning of being a hero." All Might said.

"It would be something like that wouldn't it."

"The path to self acceptance is often hard won, but it is a worthy fight."

"Yes Yoda, bloody hell I'm like bloody Luke Skywalker, except I know who my shitty father is." Dabi said and continued to cry.

"Go get Izuku, I think that being apart this long has been hard on both of them, I'll stay with him." All Might said.

"Toshinori..."

"It is fine, he can't hurt me and he'll learn the truth sooner or later. Izuku and I share a close bond after all." All Might said and smiled. "Go on, make sure the school is still standing." All Might added and the teachers and heroes left, a moment later All Might deflated, shocking Dabi in the process.

"What the hell!" He said jumping back like a scalded cat as All Might laughed. "What the hell kind of quirk is that?"

"It's a strength enhancing quirk, forgive me if I don't tell you exactly how it works." All Might said and Dabi nodded, his stomach rumbled and he groaned, he really didn't want to have to deal with people right now. He pulled out some instant ramen and turned on a teakettle. "So you're the type who drinks jell packs and eats instant noodles?"

"Not if I can avoid it, but I'm hungry and heroes and heroes in training are chipper as fuck and I can't handle all that chipper energy right now." Dabi said and All Might laughed.

"Ah so your like Aizawa then, I thrive off being around others, but I know not everyone does." He said and smiled at Dabi and Dabi groaned, before grabbing a bottle of water from his trench coat and gulping it down. "I've never seen a coat like that before."

"Its special order, my design, made by five different people." Dabi said and All Might nodded.

"I never was one for gadgets and gizmos, I've always just like to use my fists." All Might said and Dabi shrugged.

"Anything can be an advantage in a fight, I'm not going to limit myself by being unprepared." He said and smiled. "I also know several martial arts disciplines, so I do a fair bit of fighting with my fists as well." He said and All Might laughed. The teakettle went off and Dabi made his noodles, as Izuku ran into the room.

"Are you okay Dabi?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, no I'm not okay, that was exhausting and I'm sad and angry and I don't know what I'm feeling." Dabi said and sat down. "I just want to eat some noodles and sleep, is that too much to ask."

"Then do that, I'll stay here." Izuku said.

"You sure it will be boring and I snore."

"I'm sure." Izuku said and Dabi stared at him, before he nodded. He finished eating and inflated a queen size mattress feeling too tired to leave the room they were in, before pulling out several sheets and blankets and pillows. He made the bed and took a sleeping pill relieved when the darkness swallowed him.

"Will he be okay?" Izuku asked carding his hand through Dabi's hair.

"I don't know, what he hinted at about his past, well he hasn't had it easy and that can weigh on someone. I think that given time he may be alright, but he needs to understand himself better. I think that he will need your support in the morning and the days to come."

"I'll try to help him as best I can, but he needs to learn how to help himself first, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does and I think you can guide him in doing that, but ultimately it's his life."

"I think he can be good, if he's given a chance to be."

"So do I, he wouldn't be your soul mate otherwise." All Might said and Izuku smiled. "It's been a long day and you should get some rest as well."

"I'll get some sleep in a little while." Izuku said.

"No you should take one of these and sleep I know you, you'll be up half the night thinking about what's happened if you don't take some medication and get some sleep. Even your soul mate has the good sense to know when he needs to rest." All Might said and Izuku stared at him, before All Might smiled.

"Its alright boy, you can still consider what's happened in the morning and how your life has changed, in the morning, but for now rest." All Might said and Izuku nodded, All Might pulled out a bottle from his suitcase and handed it to Izuku, who took the pill, a moment later the boy was asleep. All Might stared down at the two sleeping young men and sighed, he knew that the road ahead of them wouldn't be easy, but in the end they would travel down it together and become great heroes, or at least that's what he hoped would happen. It was what he needed to have happen, but just for a moment All Might wondered if he might have been wrong about Izuku, before dismissing the thought entirely. No Izuku was meant to be a hero, every fiber of his soul needed to help others, he just hoped that Izuku could help Dabi. If Izuku couldn't help Dabi, All Might couldn't tell the future, but he knew nothing good came from those soul mates who weren't able to compromise on their ideals.


End file.
